lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Strelok's Hideout
|image = Strsta3.jpg |imagedesc = Shot of Strelok's Hideout |type = *Deserted Hideout |level = *Agroprom Underground |factions = *Military |leader = *None |doctor = *None |technicians = *None |merchants = *None |characters = *None |loot = See text |notes = *Major location }} is a major location within the Agroprom Underground in S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha. Overview * This small location is almost identical to its retail counterpart except for the way you enter the room (through the door and not the vent). * Numerous shelves of loot lay around and general living space props. * The player no longer finds Strelok's flash drive in here. Instead it has been replaced by the Novel "Deep Darkness", containing a cryptic hint regarding the flash drive's location. * The small hut outside Research Institute: North contains a shortcut entrance to the hideout which is found right at the bottom of the staircase. Storyline * The player is given information to come here to Find Strelok's flash and some clues about his past. * On the back wall behind a shelving unit, there is a Novel "Deep Darkness". * Upon picking up the book, another clue is given as to the whereabouts of Strelok's flash drive, located in a nearby air-vent in a separate room. *The Sheet with notes is located here, a required item for the proper completion of the Find the documents (Agroprom) chain (v1.4000+) * The task of getting out alive back through the tunnels then begins. Side Missions * The only side missions that take place near this location are those that send the player to Kill the zombies (Agroprom) which is issued by different NPCs depending upon version. Notable Loot *There is a hidden stash located in the pipework containing a Akm 74/2U special, some ammunition for it and Duty bandages. (1.4007) *There is a Jewel at the bottom of the fake SoC pipe entrance within the lair. *The Novel "Deep Darkness" is a quest item to be collected from here (see above) Notes *From v1.4000 a key is needed to open the lair. *This is located in a sub- sub-basement which has been added to the Agroprom Underground (and where a number of Controllers will spawn later in the game) *The player will find the key in a ventilator shaft similar to the release SoC game. * It is advisable to close the door upon entering Strelok's Hideout as there is an entrance to the underground located above it and the military will walk down (especially as the player has now had to search for a "key" and may have encountered some of these mils on the approach to the hideout door) *With the door closed, there opponents may be knifed through the door (as the local Burer flanks them) * The coordinates for the useful Leftovers of a hunt stash can sometimes be given by the dead mils and is located right outside Strelok's Hideout door (on the wall to the left, located inside the S bend pipe) Trivia Loot * x1 Slime artifact (random spawn) * x3 Mineral water * x3 Canned Corn * x3 Peanut Snack * x3 Tinned Sardines * x2 5.45x39 mm rounds packs * x2 Medkit * x2 Cossacks vodka * x1 Pripyat beer * x1 Army medkit * x1 Stalker suit (to v1.4002) (Stalker jacket in v1.4007) * x1 Jewel (v1.4000+) in the fake entrance from the Base Game. * Sheet with notes (v1.4002+ Find the documents (Agroprom) thread) *Other items in a wall / pipe unmarked stash (contents vary but generally become less useful as the version number increases) Gallery Agroun8.jpg|Corridor leading to Strelok's Hideout Strsta1.jpg|Inside shot (from door) Strsta3.jpg|Inside shot (from book shelf) Agroun16.jpg|Shortcut entrance to the hideout (found right at the bottom of the staircase) Streloks_hidden_stash_in_pipework_general.jpg|Hidden stash general location Streloks_hidden_stash_in_pipework_detail.jpg|Hidden stash Category:Lost Alpha Minor Locations